


Adventures of Chibi Monomi & Monokuma!

by Flare_Onyx



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Onyx/pseuds/Flare_Onyx
Summary: The damage of Usami magic staff strips her of her magical form and turns both her AND Monokuma to a smaller size and makes them both adorable. Not only that, the leaked magic warps the both of them through time and space as well as multiple realities of their students.It will be quite the journey to go back home and return to their original forms.





	1. JumpStart

"Gimme the damn stick you stupid bunny!" growls Monokuma as he tries to pull Usami's magical staff from her paws. She somehow has the same amount of strength as the bear. "N-No! Get your grubby paws off my staff!!!" She yelps. 

 "Hey, be careful, you two!" Shouts Hajime Hinata as he was in the same room, along with Kazuichi Souda, Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki Nanami, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. "The Hell even started this?" Fuyuhiko asks, crossing his arms over his chest and titling his head slightly. Kazuichi shrugs his shoulders and hums. 

 "I have a bad feeling," Nagito states, smiling to himself. "If they're not careful, I'm afraid-"

 Before Nagito could finish, the staff started glowing as the two of them kept yanking at it from one another. Then, it zaps the two stuffed animals and they both look human like. Everyone gasps in surprise. "I can't believe my flipping eyes!" Kazuichi exclaims. 

 Usami opens her eyes and gasps at the sight of Monokuma's new appearance. His skin was pale, his hair looks like it hasn't been combed in a month; split between black and white, along with his butler-looking attire and ears. One eye was normal with a silver pupil, but his other was red and had a still spiral effect. 

"Monokuma! You look like a human!" She squeaks.

 When he finally took his eyes off of the staff and gazes at her, his shoulders jolt and he grints his teeth with small pupils. "Me? Look at you! You look like a cliche of a magical girl! Your fluffy white hair in pigtails, that pink poofy sparkling dress, the whole look! It's horrifying!"

 "I think she looks cute." Points out Nagito. He was then elbowed in the side by Fuyuhiko. 

 "Atleast  _someone_  appreciates me and how I look, grubby hands!" Usami snaps, trying her best to take back her staff. "He's nothing but garbage, you stupid rabbit!" Monokuma snaps back. Usami gasps and yanks harder. "That's so mean! You don't say that about your students!" 

 "He's use to it, though," Kazuichi spoke. Usami glares at him with pink pupils shimmering. "Stop being mean to Komaeda!"

 "How are you keeping this conversation and still struggling to take back your staff? Another thing... _How_ are youboth still struggling over it? It's a God damn stick!" Exclaims Fuyuhiko in annoyance. 

 Monokuma laughs a hardy laugh. "If she gives it up, we can proceed forward to this! Give it up, you waste of precious space!"

 "Not....Nnn...IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, MONOKUMAAAAAA!"

  ** _SNAP_**

The staff broke in half and both Monokuma and Usami fly back. In an instant, the damaged staff glows and surrounds Usami and Monokuma in bright light. Then, they vanish in this air, leaving sparkles behind. 

 The students were left dumbfounded. 

 "Will...They come...back?" Kazuichi asks, scratching the back of his head, looking unsure. 

 Fuyuhiko shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares? I won't miss 'em."

 "What...Do we do?" Hajime looks around, then walks to the spot where both the transformed teachers disappeared. "What can we do?" 

 "Look, it's nothing to be concerned about! We have the island to ourselves without Usami. Even better.  _Monokuma!_ I say we take this time we're provided and actually relax without them on our backs!" 

 "Kuzuryuu is right. Let's take this opportunity to really have some fun!" Nagito chimes in. 

 Hajime looks at the group, then back at the spot they stood. He nods his head. "Right. I'm sure they'll be fine! Right?" 

 "What's it to us? We're free! Stop worrying about those freaking stuffed animals already."

 "Sorry. Ok, then. Let's go."

 Everyone who witnessed the event walked away and headed to wherever. Not concerned at all for Usami and Monokuma. Who were...Gone. 


	2. Stuck with You...

 In orbs of light, Monokuma and Usami appear in what seems to be a woodland clearing. There was also changes in both of their appearance again, they were alot smaller, had bigger heads and eyes, and stuby arms and legs. 

 But Usami doesn't look like a magical girl anymore. Her hair was down and short, ends reach down to the tips of her shoulders. It was also split in half with white and pale pink. She wore a light pink blouse over a white long sleeved shirt. Her white skirt was up two inches from her knees and it was white. She wore light and dark pink stripped knee-high socks and black formal shores that strap over. Lastly, one eye was pink and the other was red. 

 She widens her eyes in realization and drops her jaw. "Wh-Wha-Wh-What is this?" She cries out, looking down at her stubs for hands. Monokuma looks down at his too, then he walks to Usami and graps onto her blouse. "Now tell me  _what_ the Hell is this! Why am I cute? Cute in a human-like form, yet, I happen to have my bear ears?!" He starts to shake her. " _I don't do cute like this!!!"_ He exclaims, only to shake her harder. 

 Usami manages to get away as tears fill in her eyes. "I dunno! The snapping of my magical staff must of stripped me from my powers and made us small and vulnerable!" At the thought, she pauses. Then she brings up her hands to her face and rub her eyes as she starts to bawl.

 Monokuma walks a few steps away from her then folds his arms over his chest. "Not even five minutes in and you're  _already_ crying! No wonder nobody likes you! You're an emotional train wreck who can't get her act together! Now I'm stuck with you to...Where ever the Hell we are!" He paces back and forth impatiently and mumbles to himself. 

 Usami still bawled her eyes out. "My stiiiiiiick..."-she whines-" Now that I'm stripped of my magic, I can't be the Magical girl ☆ Usami anymore!" Her wails of grief make Monokuma form a devious smile on his lips. 

 "So. You're not Usami anymore? Well that's fantastic!" He lies through his sharp teeth. "How about we play a game until you get us out of this mess!"

 Usami calms down her crying and brings down her hands to her chest. "H-Huh?"

 "From this moment on, you'll be my little sister Monomi!" He exclaims, pointing at her face dramatically. 

 Usami's bunny hears stand up straight as she gasps at Monokuma's claim of her new role. Tears roll from her eyes and she starts to sob again. "I don't wanna be Monomi!" She cries out in sorrow. Monokuma picks up the broken halfs of Usami's magical staff and firmly grasps them, holding them up. "You're name is going to be Monomi or I'm shoving these pieces up your ass!" He threatens.

 "Ok, ok, ok! I'm Monomi! Don't shove strange objects in my nono square!" Monomi, who was formally known as Usami, whines as she trembles in fear by Monokuma's very inappropriate threat.

 "Yeah, that's right. Classic stupid Monomi!" Monomi sighs at Monokuma's comments and looks around her surroundings. 

 Everything was so much bigger, it was horrifying. The two now  human-like  (former stuffed animal-like animatronics) teachers were as small as miniature stuffed animals. 

 "This is scary...Why the heck are we...Here...At this rate...I dunno where we are!" Monomi says, yanking her bunny ears down to the sides of her face. Monokuma sighs and looks at her as if she was a dunce. "We're  _obviously_ in a woodland clearing, Monomi. Get your facts straight!" He shakes his head slowly and crosses his arms over his chest once more. "Classic stupid Monomi. See why mom never loved you?"

 Monomi pauses and was taken aback. "Why mom never- Just what led that on?! I'm not your sister! We don't share a mom!" 

 "Monomi, Monomi, Monomi...How heartless can you get?" Monokuma smiles a bit more eerily. Monomi sighs and walks away from him. "I'm not heartless! I'm heartfelt! Love love love love looooove~" she sings.

 Monokuma kicks a pebble at her. It hit her in the back of the leg, causing her to tumble over and roll down a steep hill. With a shriek, she calls for Monokuma as she continues to roll.

  He casually walks to the spot where she took her tumble and watches her as she still falls. Monokuma laughs in amusement by her fall. Unexpectedly, the broken halfs of Monomi's staff glow dimly in white and shake in his hands. He brings them up up and looks at them. "What's all this abou-"

 They suddenly thrust forward as he still had a grip on him, causing him to fall on after her. "Monomi, I swear I'll kill you!!!" He exclaims as he rolls down the steep hill.

 At the bottom of the hill, Monomi manages to stand up and try to process her surrounds, until Monokuma rolls into her, making her fall down once more with a  _mmmf!_

He gets up on his knees, then up on his feet. "Oh, this is perfect, Monomi, you stupid, stupid idiot!" He snaps, looking at her as she gets up again. Monomi's eyes widen, then she furrows her brows. "The Heck did I do this time?! You're accusing me more than the students accuse Komaeda!" She snaps back. 

 "We wouldn't be in this mess if you would of just given me your stupid stick!" He points out, getting in her face. Monomi bangs her forehead into his. "So you could cause despair to my precious students?! No way! We wouldn't be in this mess if  _you_ didn't attempt to take it from me anyway! You're a selfish bear! There's no settling things with you! Only despair!"

 "Because it's what I live for! Hope, peace, and serenity is so boring! What's not fun about putting the class in a killing game?" 

 "Killing game?!" She exclaims with a squeak. "Y-You brute! Their lives are precious and the point of this feildtrip was to be heartwarming and full of love! But you want to take it all away! I-I won't let you for it's my duty as a teacher!"

 Monokuma mocks her with gestures and he clicks his tounge, shoving her back by her chest. "Blah, blah, blah, you're a party pooper! Pooping on everyone's party." He shoves her again. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. You can't stop me! You're weak!" He shoves her harder. "You're killing my fun!" One more..."HOW ABOUT YOU GET LOST?!" 

 With his angry roar, he shoves her once more, so hard she falls off into rushing water of a river. But she holds onto a root sticking out of the ground on the side. She tries to pull herself up more, but the water was too strong, dragging her in. 

 "M-Monokuma! You can't do this to meeee!" She cries, closing her eyes tightly. Monokuma cackles, twirling the pieces of the staff in both his hands. "Sure I can! Your death won't faze me one bit. It'll only give me more joy!" 

 "That's not it! You want to go back home, right? Well you can't if I die!" 

 At her remark, Monokuma perks up an eyebrow. "What are you leading on?" He asks. "I may be stripped of my powers, but if I die, you can't go back! Only I can wield the staff and only I alone! Kill me now then good luck living in this life!"

 Monokuma freezes up. Then he looks down at the pieces in his hands. He bites his lip and holds onto them tightly. He then gets on his knees, puts both pieces in one hand and holds ouT his free hand. "Take my damn hand then!" He calls out. 

 Monomi's eyes widen and glisten. She mangages to hold out one hand and reach out for him. She inches closer, but not in close range to grab onto him. "I-I can't!"

 "Yes you can! I want to get out of this situation! Do it! This is as far I can get without falling in!" 

 Monomi tries harder and touches his hand. Feeling hope fill her chest, she urges herself more. Then...She yanks onto his hand.

 Quickly, Monokuma pulls up the wet Monomi and throws her to the ground. Monomi trembles and gets on her hands and knees. "Th-Thank you..." she says through her chattering teeth. 

 "This is all I'm doing for you. You hear? And if you end up bluffing, I will kill you myself!" He snaps. Then he sits down on the soft, green grass and sighs. "I'd kill for a martini right now..."

 Monomi looks at him with soft eyes. "Monokuma?" 

 "Shut up, I'm tired."

 With that, he falls to his side and hugs himself. The rushing water wasn't that peaceful, but it'll have to do. Monomi gets up and walks a few steps. "I'll get some twigs to make a fire," she says. Without Monokuma responding, which is what she knew would happen, she walks off.

 The sun was still in the sky, so she has plenty of time before it gets cold and she ends up freezing from her wet clothes and ends of her hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first story on here so it may be a bit terrible. But I'll eventually get better! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
